Evan Maddox
History: Nikki McAlister was about 19 or so when she met Desmond Maddox by accident in the Leaky Cauldron, just outside of Diagon Alley. It was a fast-track romance, and marriage, but luckily nothing bad came of it. Nikki and Desmond became parents to an adorable baby boy, named Evan Christopher Maddox, on November 25th, 2021. Evan grew up, pretty much having everything he wanted and more, seeing that his mother's family was a Scottish noble line. However, this wouldn't keep him away from seeing the tragedy that tore his family apart. Evan barely remembers the separation of his family, more concerned with his older cousins and exploring every inch of their family manor on his clumsy, but fast little legs. When he was about six or so, Scrofungulus hit England. It seemed to tear every family apart, and no matter what anyone did, it just seemed to keep spreading. It hit every corner of magical Britain in almost no time, affecting students, professors, adults, and kids alike. Evan clearly remembers his mother, uncle, great-uncle and his grandparents entering St. Mungo's, and never coming out again. Despite all of this, Blythe and Jonathan tried to keep everything together, but upon hearing Nikalaren and Nikki's deaths, they placed Evan in Lil Bundles and headed off to France for a new start at life, hopefully. Evan has lived in Lil Bundles for nine years now, and has seen kids come and go, remembering most of them. He still dreams of his family returning to pick him up. Evan was three and a half months old when Blythe placed him in Lil Bundles, and left. It was rare to remember everything he saw, but he did it. Right now, he's not-so-patiently waiting to be adopted. His first sign of magic happened about three or so years ago, if you're interested. He made a book float. Yeah, that simple. Okay? No need to freak. He was sitting on the floor, reading, when he got bored and somehow made the book float. This didn't freak him out, but scared him enough that he ran to hide in the boys' room and refused to come down for a few days. Evan is currently looking forward to starting Hogwarts. He hates hearing anything about Gryffindor or Ravenclaw or Scotland, having it all bringing back up memories he tries to repress. He doesn't connect well with kids, and really just wants to be finally adopted and out of the hole that he's lived in for almost two years. All he wants is to find a family and get adopted before he turns eleven. Right now he can be found outside somewhere. He doesn't like talking about anything concerning families or anything like that, still remembering the loss of his own. On December 29th, 2030, Evan met a woman in Honeydukes named Clementina. He immediately connected with her, and immediately his imagination drifted off to the possibility of her adopting him. Personality: Evan, growing up between two very different families, has developed a keen sense of belonging. He used to make friends very easily, and was always playing with one of his older cousins before, well, before everything changed. The Scrofungulus epidemic hit England, being caused by an unknown virus. This wiped out wizards, witches, and children alike, and also wiped out or forced his family to flee the country. It was because of the sickness that he lost his mother, uncle, and cousin, causing more changes to be done mentally. He matured quicker than most babies, but still tried to have a normal childhood. Now, he's more used to being on his own. He rarely speaks, and some people think that he's mute. Nope, he can talk, just doesn't choose to. He's promised himself that that he would talk to the people who he meets and trusts immediately, but is unsure when that will be. Evan is incredibly creative, preferring to write in various journals he's saved from his cousins, and draw pretty anywhere he can get pencils and markers on. At the same time, he's cunning and ambitious. Tease or prank him, and he'll do it right back, but even worse. It's rare to see a smile on his face; the most common expression is a slight smirk, with a glint in his eyes. It'll take a family with a strong, but gentle hand, to curb this side of him that has come out with being abandoned by his family. However, if he connects, and this is a big IF, he's one of the most responsible, respectful, and intelligent kids you'll ever meet. Trivia: *Evan Maddox is modeled currently by Mason Cook. *He is the only living heir of the Winterfell-McAlister families. *Evan is a Slytherin at heart, even though he's in Ravenclaw. }}